Happy Birthday Ryo!
by Ceras-Victoria
Summary: It's Ryo's Birthday and Dee has something in store for his love, But Ryo still hasn't admitted his feelings for Dee. And what happens if Dee does something to get on the Cheif's bad side that day? Chap 3 up! PG for language, possibly become an R later...
1. Default Chapter

_AN: Hey y'all! Konnichi wa! Guten Tag, Bonjour, Holla! Or whatever's your groove...Hey, I'm starin up a fic that has "Chapters," (OOOOOOOH, Chapters... ...) for those of you who have desperately wanted me to start one! I hope you guys enjoy it very much and thanx 4 the support on the other fics I've put up! It means a lot! tear NE ways! I Hope you like it! Rated PG for some language, it may later become a higher rating...(What's FAKE w/o those compromising positions?) Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or the lovely boys in it. I'm gonna go cry now...  
_  
Morning, 5:25. Dee glanced over at his clock, letting out a large groan at how early it still was. He rolled over, trying his hardest to get some more sleep. But try as he might, his eyes just would not cooperate. "Great," he muttered to himself, "I know exactly how this day is gonna go..."  
He lingered out of bed, somewhat groggy to the abrupt awakening. Although, as much as a bad thing it was, he knew this could work well for him. Dee had been so caught up with work lately that it seemed like Ryo's birthday just sprang up on him, which might I add, was today. He thanked the lord that this was the city which lived up to it's name, for he knew that there were stores open at this forbidden hour.  
His walk was a quick pace, partially to the slight chill in the air, and partially to the fact that the neighborhood which he called home was not what you'd call friendly. At least once, even twice a week, there was a shooting. No one had ever dared to try and go after Dee, they knew better.  
Dee found the nearest strip mall and made a quick look in all the stores. Ryo wasn't all that much adept to sports as Dee'd like, but who was he to complain? Dee passes at least a dozen stores to finally settle on a nice replica of a Japanese temple, costing a bit more than he'd like. Oh well, Dee thought to himself, Another reason to stay home with my lovely Ryo tonight and get what I want! He chuckled a little with the thought, but scheming none the less.  
He began to see the sun peeking through all the tall skyscrapers and knew that it was about time to head off to work. He began to think to himself, 7 beautiful months had already passed since he first met Ryo. God how beautiful they were. Ryo had yet to tell him how he felt about the two of them, something that partially bugged the hell out of Dee.  
Dee made his way into the station. He had yet to finish a case that he'd been given three days ago and the chief was bound to have his ass if he didn't hurry up with it. Dee went to the lounge to grab some coffee, hoping that maybe no one was there yet, the guys would never live it down. But of course he was wrong...  
"Dee?! Holy crap! I never in a million years expected you of all people to be on time." Drake handed Dee a cup of freshly made coffee.  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up! Just don't tell anyone else that I got here at this time. I sorta had to wake up early. I've been so damn busy with that stupid Reyenes' case that Ryo's birthday sprang up faster than usual. So this morning I made a stop at the strip mall. You wanna help me wrap the thing?" Dee had forgotten to get the gift wrapped.  
"Sure, I s'pose I could. I mean at this hour, I'm afraid to let you handle scissors, I mean your brain is usually still sleeping when you get to work." Dee gave a quick glance at Drake before he him self chuckled some.  
  
It was around nine before Ryo had gotten to work. Apparently he had over slept, something that happens only on a full blue moon. He himself didn't look 'with it' as he made his way to his desk, somewhat over looking the gift on the table. Ryo had stayed up till about two going over some of the files for the case and helping Bikky with his homework. Not only that, but Ryo spent the night wondering what Dee was going to do for his birthday. And with how Ryo knew Dee, he was just a bit worried about what nightfall would bring, and for good reasons.  
"RYO! Happy Birthday my lovely!" Dee bent down and gave a quick, but none the less passionate kiss.  
"Thanks hun. So what do you have planned for tonight?" Ryo looked questioningly at Dee.  
"Well you gift should give you some sort of an idea." He pointed to the neatly wrapped gift on Ryo's desk.  
Ryo voraciously ripped through the paper, almost ripping the homemade card which Dee had spent thirty minuets making before his lover had gotten here. The hazel haired man looked lovingly at the gift as his partner wrapped an arm around him. "I'm glad you like it..."  
Ryo stood up from his chair and planted a big sweet kiss on Dee's lips. Dee returned it, going a bit further with it. He broke the kiss after some time and looked adoringly into the dark eyes which he had always gotten lost in. "This is just for starters, This is the best birthday that you've ever had and I guarantee it."  
"I'm holding you to it. Now," Ryo got out a few dozen files, "lets get to work on that case."

_I'm sooooooo Sorry that this isn't long, but I've been preparing work applications lately! I'll try to make the next one longer for you guys!_


	2. Dee and Drake's Predicament

_AN: Thanx for reading so far. I hope you had fun reading the first chapter! I am in serious need of some sleep. My body just doesn't want to cooperate with me, so I apologize now for any trouble with the spelling! There is a slight mentioning of Drake x JJ (My second favorite pairing.) This is still a PG for the lang.(Not like there's much anyways...)_

_ BTW, Devil 666: The gift was the replica Japanese temple. Please try to read a bit more carefully next time... And for those of you who also thought the last chap was a bit rushed, I'm sorry, but I have just been stressed with turning in application form, going to interviews, and getting my family's house ready for selling... So, in between all that, I'm trying my HARDEST to make chapters drawn out long but keep them precise and to the point... Sorry if this makes anyone mad..._

It was nearing noon, Dee's body was just not working at it's best, something Ryo could see. Ryo decided to have Dee take a quick nap while he went to question a few people involved in the case. He hadn't gotten much for presents that day from his co-workers except for a few cards here and there. Of course none compared to the card Dee had made for him.  
The questionings had gone without much luck. Although he was able to find a few pieces of evidence that just 'happened' to spring up in a few select places. Ryo just hoped that the evidence was enough to get them somewhere, cause cases that deal with any murdering of parents didn't rate high on his priority list.  
By the time Ryo had gotten back and delivered the evidence Dee was getting up out of the chair, rubbing his back which was leaned over uncomfortably as he slept. "Well, "Dee yawned, "that was nice."  
"Good, I hope it was, cause you have some stuff to do mister! It's my birthday and I still wind up doing most of the work!" Ryo moved over to the computer.  
"Aww, now Baby..." Dee wrapped two strong arms around his honey. "Now, I can guarantee to you that you won't be doing any work as soon as you get home except relaxing."  
"You better be right..." Ryo gazed from the computer screen to his green eyed sweetie.  
"You know I am..." Dee leaned down and kissed his Ryo on the forehead, gradually moving towards the mouth.  
"DEE LAYTNER!!! GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!" The Chief opened the door to the office and made both Dee and Ryo jump halfway off the ground.  
Great, just what I need. Dee was hoping that this wouldn't mean he'd have to stay late.  
"DEE! You'd better be able to explain this!" The chief's voice roared as he slammed the door to his office just and threw down a few files on the desk.  
"Explain what? As far as I know I haven't done anything wrong!" Dee protested, only to get shot down with a evil glare coming from Jay.  
"Why don't you and Ryo have that case done yet?! I told you a while back that if anything went wrong that I'd be calling you in for questioning!" Jay walked slowly around Dee, trapping him in.  
"Hey, I can't help it if the damn perp seems to have high-tailed it outta here! For all we know he could be halfway across the Damn country. Ryo's gonna be sending an alert to officials across the country for the guy's ass." For once the chief looked at Dee amazed.  
"Well, I have to give you that much. Just try and hurry on the damned thing. The city ain't gonna give us too much more funding for this case." The chief sat down at his desk and dismissed him.  
"Oh, just one other thing. Remember how bad you messed up the last case, risking civilian lives, detonating unnecessary explosives in random buildings? I'm making you and Ryo staying late tonight." Dee's jaw dropped.  
"But it's Ryo's Birthday tonight!" Dee's fuse was beginning to become very short.  
"Look, I don't care if it was the end of the world, but we need that other case from you guys!!! The city is calling us in everyday and wondering why the damn perp and the case ain't locked away yet! If we make them wait any longer for it, then they ain't gonna give us any more funding to solve it!" Jay's face became scary, and Dee knew better than to be fighting with him now or else he'd be staying late the rest of this week.  
There went Dee's plans for a good night at home, just him and Ryo sitting in front of a fire after a walk in Central Park. All can I hope is that Ryo is fine with it. Dee knew with certainty that Ryo would have more than a few objections.  
"Well," Dee entered the lounge where he found Ryo and few other guys, "we won't be able spend your birthday night as I had liked to. The damn gorilla is making us stay late to finish the case quicker..."  
"But, then that ruins all of your plans! Isn't there a way to get out of it?" Ryo stood up and looked into his lover's eyes.  
"No, there is no way, I mean the city's gonna cut back on the funding for the case soon. So we have no other choice than to finish it." Ryo just gave a huge hug to Dee.  
"I'm sorry that our evening is ru..." Dee placed a finger on the other man's lips.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out, I always do." Ryo gave a quaint smile.  
"Oh! Drake may have stumbled across something that'll help us out some." Drake handed a piece of paper to Dee.  
"Seems as though we got a visual on the perp in Ohio heading west. Your best bet is to contact the major stations in states west of their." Drake sure was observant.  
"Thank you captain obvious! But I think that we could have figured out who to contact..." Dee gave a playful punch on the arm.  
"Sorry, my brain's been on the fritz lately...JJ..." There was no need for further explaining once that name came up.  
"What, wrong? He's started gettin the hots for you lately?" Drake looked down at his callused hands.  
"That's exactly it...I just don't know what to do. Just the other day he kissed me...And you wanna know the scary thing about it?" Dee's eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
"I didn't try to get away from him." Dee's jaw dropped to the ground and Ryo stood speechless.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me..." Drake combed a hand through his hair.  
"Look, I would help you, but I have to work on the case, but I promise that I'll help you once we get done with it. Till then, just try and see if you yourself can sort out your feelings." Ryo walked out of the room, dragging Dee who was still in shock.  
Ryo slid to the floor by Dee. "JJ and Drake...What's this world coming to"?  
"DEE! Geez, you could at least give some moral support for Drake. He's exactly like me in this sort of a situation!" Ryo slapped a hand over his mouth, hoping Dee would oversee the comment.  
Dee looked at Ryo who was as white as a piece of paper. Something made Dee smile about the comment his lover had made just then. Was it possible that Ryo really did want to say that he loved him? Was it possible that Ryo actually wanted to get some? Dee stopped himself before he began thinking of things that might not come anytime soon, like getting in his pants.  
"Ok, I suppose I could give some moral support, but only cause you told me to." Ryo smiled as he reached over and messed up Dee's hair.  
"Good, now let me go and contact those state officials while you go figure how to get us out of this mess." Dee started down towards the chief's office, he was more than determined to make tonight the greatest night in Ryo's life...All except, of course, the wedding night.  
  
_I hope that this chapter is a bit longer for your tastes. I'm SOOOO SORRY 4 it not being longer!!!!!!! And like I said before, if these chapters aren't drawn out, then I am EXTREAMLY sorry for it. (Life as a 16 yr old sux!!!) _


	3. It's all been solved

_**AN: Sorry for the long update! Ok, I'm gonna TRY and be more descriptive. I'm sorry if I'm not. And I'm sorry if my stories come on being too 'children's book' like. I've just been so stressed and haven't had much time to dedicate myself to writing all that well. But please enjoy!! PG for language**_  
  
3 PM  
  
Dee stepped out form the Chief's office with his hair disheveled and his clothing a mess. It was like Dee had just taken down the heavy weight champion of the world when he got done 'compromising' with Jay. Although after some time, the chief reluctantly granted Dee and Ryo the night off, but they'd have to be staying late every single night for an entire week.  
"Dee-chan? What happened in there? You were in there for at least three hours if not more!" Ryo gave a questioning look.  
"Well I got us the night off!" Dee looked triumphant.  
"What's the catch?" Ryo could see something bad coming.  
"Well," Dee blew out a hiss of air, "We're staying every night for a week."  
Ryo's spirit's grew slim. "Geez, that's like what, the third time this month?"  
The dark haired man just shrugged as Ted handed him a stack of files which Dee requested the other day. "What took you so long?"  
Ted looked exhausted enough as it was without explaining everything to numb-skull. "Considering that this guy has a rap sheet 20 miles long and associates that go back quite a few years, it took some time."  
"Hey, I had no idea what the hell he was in for and who the hell he knew! If I did, I woulda been trying to help you out." Ryo began tugging on his partner's collar.  
"Whatever, see ya!" Ted headed down to the records room.  
"So, now that we have tonight off, I've been thinking that we would take a small stroll through the park and then we'd go home and I'd make you dinner. Then we can cuddle up by the fire and snuggle some. We can do any thing you'd like as well..." Dee placed a few kisses on his lover's neck.  
What Dee didn't realize was that he actually did want to do a few things. Of course he'd wait till they were snuggled up by the fire to do it. Or maybe when they were walking in the park...  
Drake bumped into the two as he tried to, half-heartedly, avoid JJ. "Dee, Ryo, I _NEED_ to talk to you guys now!"  
"Ok, whatever it is, we can help ya!" Dee gave a confident grin of affirmation.  
Ryo closed the door behind the men as they entered the dead-quiet conference room, the silence broken as the door latched shut. "What do I do about JJ?"  
"Well, that's easy, just duct tape him to the wall or something, Duct tape solves everything!" Ryo glared back at his partner.  
"I don't think duct tape is the answer Dee. Personally I just need to know how to handle this. I mean these feelings are just so different; it's not something I'm certainly used to." Drake just looked pleadingly at both of the men sitting next to him.  
"Look, I know what you mean. I've really only fooled around with women till this guy to my left came into the picture. Sure it was weird, but over time and a few dozen kisses later, we are where we're at today. If I were you, I'd tell JJ to ease up on the aggressiveness till you are completely and fully ready to accept all, and I mean _ALL_, of his love." Ryo folded his arms loosely across his chest.  
"Well, I don't know, but I'll try it. I mean JJ's a very understanding sort of person." Drake smiled a little and his eyes shimmered.  
"Just be careful with the way you tell him though, you know as well as I do that he has been known to overreact at the slightest connotation of being rejected." Dee inquired his expertise of the situation.  
"Anyways, thanks for your advice...But I really should get going and file those reports; Later!" Drake left the two men alone in the room.  
Dee lunged forward at Ryo and glanced at the beautiful dark eyes he loved so much before giving a soft, playful kiss. For a small moment Dee was the one which held domination of each kiss, but gradually Ryo was the one in control. It didn't take too long before Dee found himself being pinned down to the small table in the middle of the room. He let his dark blond lover continue a while longer before stopping this sexy frenzy that was soon to happen if this were allowed to proceed any further.  
"Ryo, that is the sexiest thing I have seen from you." Emerald eyes bored right into Ryo's own and into his core, making Ryo shiver some.  
"Well, this has to be a two-way street; I mean you can't be the only one that gets to have fun all the time." Ryo had a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
"I don't suppose I can get a rain check for this passion do you? I was thinking like for tonight?" Dee began to kiss the soft flesh of Ryo's neck, causing Ryo to gasp and shudder pleasantly.  
Ryo laughed some, "Well maybe, but you'll have to wait and see."  
"Aww!" Dee headed for the door, "Now that's no fun! But, I guess since it's your birthday I have to hold back if you command me to."  
Ryo ran a hand through raven black hair. "Good, cause it'll ruin my own little surprise that I have for a bit later. So just hold on till then alright?"  
"I suppose I can, but it better be worth the wait!" Dee gave his baby a small kiss.  
"Don't worry," Ryo was grinning from ear to ear, "you won't be disappointed  
  
**_AN: I'm sorry that this is short! But please don't be mad, I'll make it up in the next chapter! Trust me, it'll be worth it!_ **


End file.
